The present invention relates to an easy to use crutch pad which is secured to a crutch to reduce arm, shoulder, underarm and rib cage pain from extended use of the crutch, and is provided in different sizes and is adaptable to utilize varying levels of padding, depending upon the needs of the individual user.
Known crutch pads provide padding only to the underarm crutch bar directly and not to the sides of the crutch. Since all the weight of the body is usually centered on the crutch bar, circulation is cut off, and pain develops from the pressure of the crutch. The user cannot avoid this problem by principally using his/her arms as support. This is because cushioning is only focused on the underarm, making it painful and difficult for the user to use his/her arms as the frame for walking. Examples of these types of pads are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,312,030, 1,732,763, and 3,269,400.
Known crutch pad designs also are not adaptable to the individual needs of the user. Instead, they are mass-produced to be fitted over a standard crutch head. For those users who must place more weight on one crutch than the other, such pads do not provide adequate compensation. The end result may be injury to those parts of the body that rely more heavily on the crutch as support. Such a result could delay recovery by wearing the user down, and in some cases, forcing the patient to use a wheelchair permanently.
A need thereby exists for a crutch pad that provides adequate padding for all types of users, that is adaptable for a user's particular needs and that is affordable.